


Лучший эксперимент

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Зака никогда не было друзей. Или были?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший эксперимент

– Доктор Сэроен будет против. Определённо.

– О, брось, Зак, мы ведь аккуратно!

Каждый их эксперимент начинался именно так. Зак не мог сказать, когда именно их с Ходжинсом исключительно рабочие отношения переросли в настоящую дружбу. Ведь когда так – это дружба? Зак не знал, он никогда ни с кем не дружил.

Даже живя в одном доме (хотя называть хоромы, в которых обитал Ходжинс, просто домом не имело никакого смысла), они умудрялись в выходные не встречаться вообще. В будни вместе ездили на работу, но в машине друг с другом не разговаривали. Слушать совершенно немелодичные подвывания Ходжинса радиоприёмнику было не очень приятно, почти невыносимо, и Зак просто закрывал глаза и старался думать о чём-то более интересном и менее раздражающем. Об особенностях тазобедренных костей у подростков, например.

– Я купил пиццу. Хочешь?

Ходжинс был редким гостем в его комнатах, иногда Заку даже казалось, что всё дело в социальном неравенстве. Кто он такой, чтобы Ходжинс был его гостем, тем более, в собственном доме? Это абсолютно нелогично. Но иногда Ходжинс всё же заявлялся – с пиццей и двумя бутылками пива, обе из которых выпивал сам. От Зака на таких посиделках требовалось совсем немного: включить телевизор, взять для вида кусок пиццы и слушать. Слушать приходилось много всякого странного и непонятного: о подружке Ходжинса, недавно сбежавшей в Огайо с банкиром, о семье, где все почему-то решили, что Ходжинс только и мечтает о месте в совете директоров одной из семейных компаний, о воспоминаниях – хороших, не очень хороших и вовсе ужасных.

Постепенно Зак сделал вывод, что дружба – это именно так, когда готов выслушать человека, даже если его проблемы тебя не касаются и ничуть не интересны, потому что слишком сентиментальны и вообще имеют, по здравому размышлению, слишком мало связи с материальным миром.

А потому Зак абсолютно безропотно впускал Ходжинса с этой его пиццей, с этим его пивом и абсолютно тупым, на взгляд Зака, сериалом «Друзья» или, что ещё хуже, бейсбольной трансляцией. И он даже выучил, какие пиццы Ходжинс больше всего любит, хотя эти знания ему были не нужны.

– Хочу, конечно, – говорил. – Сегодня «Маргарита» или с морепродуктами?

Ходжинс расплывался в улыбке и протягивал ему пивные бутылки. 

– Морепродукты. Надо же, запомнил.

У Зака вообще была отличная память. Он помнил, как они познакомились, как он переехал к Ходжинсу жить, как пытался соревноваться с ним в борьбе за девушек, а в итоге сдался и начал просить совета. И что их особенно сблизило помнил тоже – любовь к экспериментам, желание на практике проверить каждую догадку, подтвердить каждый факт, доказать истину любой ценой. 

– У нас отвратительная работа, Зак, – однажды сказал Ходжинс во время одной из посиделок. – Потому что мы говорим правду, какой бы страшной она ни была. Вот поэтому нас не любят, понимаешь? А не потому что мы умники, или выставляем свои знания напоказ, или ещё по какой-то вымышленной причине.

– Бут тоже говорит правду, но его все любят.

– Ха! Бред! Ну кто любит копов, скажи мне? Они же приносят простым смертным столько головной боли.

– Я равнодушен к копам, – пожал плечами Зак. – За что мне их не любить?

– Не забирали в участок за мелкие шалости? Не штрафовали за то, что ты пил в публичном месте?

– Нет.

Ходжинс посмотрел на него, будто увидел в первый раз.

– Да, точно, иногда я забываю, с кем разговариваю.

Допил пиво залпом и ушёл, так ничего и не пояснив.

Тогда Зак подумал, что дружба – это когда у тебя есть к другу тысяча вопросов, но ответов требовать ни за что не будешь. Как он и предполагал, все эти сантименты и чувства оказались… Нет, не скучными, но просто ужасающе, невероятно, раздражающе непонятными и бессмысленными.

– Доктор Бреннан, вы ведь с Энджелой подруги? – спросил он как-то. Бреннан как всегда, когда во время работы речь заходила о чём-то нерабочем, поджала губы и пристально на него посмотрела.

– Почему тебя это интересует? – спросила она, на мгновение отрываясь от останков на столе.

Зак отстранился от скелета на столе и задумался. Потом ответил:

– Я пытаюсь понять, что такое дружба. Для меня это всегда было загадкой, все эти чувства, вы же знаете. Я сопоставлял эмпирические и теоретические данные, но в итоге пришёл к выводу, что лучше спросить совета. Ваше мнение я считаю наиболее объективным.

– Что ж, спасибо, Зак. Мы с Энджелой… Да, определённо, мы подруги.

– И в чём выражается ваша дружба? Вы выпиваете вместе? Рассказываете друг другу пошлые истории? Обсуждаете представителей противоположного пола и собственные сексуальные достижения?

Бреннан приподняла брови и полностью переключила своё внимание с останков на Зака.

– Откуда ты набрался этой ерунды?

– Вычитал в одном журнале. Продавец в книжном сказал, что оттуда я узнаю максимум о взаимоотношениях людей. Это не может быть правдой, но люди именно так и думают, да?

– Зак, я скажу тебе одно: Энжела очень важна для меня. Одно из определений дружбы для меня – это когда ты готов ради человека на всё.

– На всё? Вряд ли я смогу пойти на всё ради человека. Я бы пошёл на всё ради науки, но человек…

Она подошла к нему и заглянула в глаза. Зак вдруг понял, что отводит взгляд и не может смотреть на неё, куда проще было смотреть на её белые перчатки, на синий халат, на брошку-дельфина выглядывающую из-за ворота халата.

– Послушай, Зак. Послушай меня внимательно. Иногда наука – не самое главное в жизни. Иногда вещи, которые кажутся совершенно глупыми и неважными, на самом деле оказываются единственно верными. Мне сложно это признавать, но чувства иногда важнее умственных способностей.

– Доктор Бреннан, я… Нет таких людей, ради которых я пошел бы на всё.

– Подумай. Они обязательно должны быть. А сейчас вернёмся к нашим останкам.

Он думал. Искал. Искал очень долго, вспоминая всех, кто значил хоть что-то для него: родителей, братьев и сестёр, всю их большую семью. Доктора Бреннан, Энджелу и даже Бута. И Ходжинса вспоминал тоже, конечно. Но никто из них не мог стать самым важным в мире человеком.

– У меня нет друзей, – сказал он сам себе, глядя в зеркало на стенке шкафа. – У меня нет друзей.

Признать это было не такой уж сложной задачей.

– Что такое дружба, Ходжинс? – спросил он однажды, когда они сидели с пиццей и пивом. – Мы с тобой друзья?

– Мы… Мы коллеги, Зак. Близкие коллеги.

– Такое бывает? И как далеко это от понятия «дружба»?

– Почему тебя это так волнует? Мы Короли Лаборатории, Зак, я и ты. И я больше, чем ты, – Ходжинс усмехнулся. – Нам нет равных. Мы самые умные и самые крутые учёные на свете. А теперь давай вернемся к бейсболу и выпьем пива. И ешь пиццу, в конце концов.

Дружба – это когда пытаешься подстроить человека под себя, подумал Зак. Потому что он ненавидел бейсбол и ненавидел пиццу.

*

– Доктор Сэроен будет против. Определённо.

– О, брось, Зак, мы ведь аккуратно!

– Когда это наши эксперименты были аккуратными? Может быть, когда мы пропустили замороженного поросёнка через дробилку и его куски разлетелись по всему двору? Или когда засунули череп в индейку и положили под пресс? После этого все на десять ярдов вокруг было покрыто салатом.

Ходжинс ухмыльнулся.

– Зато было весело. Разве нет?

Зак задумался.

– Да, пожалуй.

– А ещё наши эксперименты всегда безопасны. Ну, почти всегда почти безопасны. Пойду спрошу у Кэм. Ты со мной?

– Да, я подойду через минуту. Хочу ещё раз проверить эти следы зубных протезов на кости.

Он посмотрел Ходжинсу вслед и еле слышно добавил:

– Пожалуй, этот эксперимент безопасным не будет.

Дальше всё пошло совсем неправильно. Он мало что запомнил – спор с Ходжинсом, взрыв, нестерпимая боль в руках. И всё то короткое время, пока Зак был в сознании, он мог думать только об одном. Пожалуй, впервые это были не научные формулы.

– Ходжинс в порядке? – спросил он, когда очнулся. И позволил себе расслабиться на подушках в интенсивной терапии только тогда, когда услышал положительный ответ, но всё равно не до конца поверил. Эти люди такие странные, они считают, что нужно скрывать факты, если человеку плохо, как будто ложь сможет сделать боль незаметнее.

Но потом Ходжинс сам сказал:

– Я цел, брат.

А Зак просто не знал, как реагировать. Тот факт, что с его близким коллегой всё в порядке, вдруг стал самой лучшей новостью на свете.

Учитель или, как его называли в Институте Джефферсона, Гормогон был не прав только в одном: иногда единственная человеческая жизнь важнее всей цивилизации. Для Зака жизнь Ходжинса оказалась намного важнее, чем следование каким-то законам и, что самое невероятное, чем холодные логические факты.

Жизнь одного важнее жизней миллионов. Разве это логично? Но именно так сказала доктор Бреннан. Похоже, Зак неправильно выбрал Учителя.

А дружба – это понимать, подстраиваться, уступать. Жертвовать. И быть готовым пойти ради человека если не на всё, то на очень многое.

Зак пожалел, что понял это слишком поздно. В конце концов, теперь, в психиатрической лечебнице, его мнение уже никого не волнует.

– Привет, Зак, – сказал Ходжинс, войдя в палату. – Ну как ты?

– Знаешь, только что я завершил свой самый удачный эксперимент, – ответил Зак.

– Ты снова Король Лаборатории? – как-то грустно улыбнулся Ходжинс.

– Король Психушки, если уж быть точным, – ответил Зак и впервые за долгое время улыбнулся своему другу.


End file.
